Loved Overtime
by Starkiehail
Summary: In the city of Paris, two superheroes always rise up to the occasion. Their superhero names are Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are both now 18 and have graduated from their school. Marinette is leaving paris but will be back for Alya's wedding. After an inceddent that left Chat purr-miniently scared, will they be able to find out their civilian identities?
1. Chapter 1

Love Overtime

In the city of Paris, two superheroes always rise up to the occasion. Their superhero names are Ladybug and Chat Noir, their secret identities are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste and their identities are so secret that they don't even know each other's. It has been three years since they were each given their miraculous's. They are now 18 and have graduated from their school. Marinette was exited and sad because she was going away to visit her cousins down in china, but she would be leaving Chat, Adrien, Nino, Alya, her parents and the bakery. She was to sad to go to the grade eight grad, that she decided to go to the Eiffel Tower, to see her kitty before leaving that is. Ladybug has known that Chat likes her, but not Marinette; she has secretly been developing feelings for him over the years as well, but, knows that Chat has not noticed yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Has Their Accidents

Ladybug reached the Eiffel Tower and by her surprise, Chat was there, holding a bouquet of black and red roses for his lady. "M'lady," Chat said, "these are for you, since we're both graduated now, I hope you like them." Chat handed her the roses and Ladybug gently took hold of them, smelling their sweet sent. "I love them Chat, you know me to well, hehe." Ladybug replied. It was 6:00 at the time and they ended up talking and talking for over an hour, Marinette had to get up early the next day and she hadn't told Chat about anything of the sort yet though. Marinette's POV: OMG, I need to tell him! I can't wait any longer! I'm going to have to tell him at some point, if I don't, he might think something bad happened or I don't want to talk to him anymore. "Um, Chat... I have to tell you something." She began. "I going-" All of a sudden, a silver hoop almost hit Ladybug in the head, instead, it hit off the corner of the Eiffel Tower, right next to wear her head was located. "Hey! Watch it!" she said. A snicker was heard in the background. "Did I say something wrong M'lady?" Chat said, sounding a little hurt. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't see that!" she said with a shocked voice. "It nearly hit me in the head!" Chat looked at her confused, tilting his head on to one side. "What do you-" As Ladybug thought, another silver hoop was flying at them, only this time, it hit Chat in the head, making him loose his balance and causing him to flip over the railings. By Ladybug's quick reflexes, she tried to grab Chat hand, but missed. Chat was now plummeting to the ground; it would only take less than eight seconds to hit the ground if no one stopped him. Ladybug quickly pulled out her yo-yo and caught Chat, if she hadn't, Chat would be on the ground with a concussion, coma or possibly be a goner. When Ladybug caught Chat, he scratched his chin on a piece of metal hanging off the side of the tower, leaving a scar. Ladybug looked up to see a black figure with glowing blue eyes floating down and disappearing behind a building. Ladybug was worried for her partner, who has lost his consciousness, and decided to bring him to her house, despite the risks. It was 12:00pm now, and Ladybug had finally reached home with Chat in her arms. She gently placed Chat in her bed and detransformed. She slid into bed beside Chat and covered them both up with her blanket and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and Shine

It was the next day; Marinette woke up to covers throne over her. She knew Chat was unconscious and started talking to him. "Chat, are you unconscious again?" Marinette said, still under the covers so nether of them would see their identities.

"Yea, what happened, and why am I in Marinette's room?" Adrien began. "Wait a minute, I remember being with Ladybug when I lost consciousness." "Just transform and I'll explain" Marinette replied.

Chat transformed as asked and told her it was ok to come out. Marinette slowly came out from underneath the covers to find Chat sitting on a chair, staring out the window. "Listen, you were unconscious last night and... I just couldn't let my partner and... My best friend freeze over night." Marinette said. "But I have to go."

Mari got dressed into her normal clothes in the bathroom and collected her things so she could reach her flight before it leaves. "So... you're Ladybug?" Chat said, confused. "Yes... My number is ***** if you want to keep in contact, you can visit my room whenever you want, I won't be back for a couple years, so-"Marinette was cut off by Chat.

"Years! I can't live that long without you! What if Hawkmoth comes o-or something happens to you!" Chat started tearing up by the words of his. "You'll do fine Chaton, you always do... I'll be back in time for Alya's wedding next year."

Marinette told him, with a soft voice, starting to tear up herself as well. They hugged and cried on each other's shoulders for almost ten minutes, Marinette pulled away and by Chat's surprise, Marinette kissed Chat's cheek before she left. Chat blushed and was so happy that he took a joy ride throughout Paris, by the time he was done; Marinette's plane was taking off.

Chat waved goodbye and broke down, wishing she could stay for a couple more days.


	4. Back In Paris

Back In Paris

It has been a year since Marinette was in Paris, and she certainly didn't move on.

Chat was the same for quite some time, but, an incident happened during the year while she was gone that she wasn't a wear of. Chat remembered Ladybug and Marinette, but not the little detail in between them.

It was only three days until Nino and Alya's wedding and of course Marinette and Adrien were invited. It was April 31, 2018 and the wedding would be on the third of May, so Marinette promised to help Alya with ever thing, Adrien was doing the same, only helping Nino. "What do you think of this Mari?" Alya had come out wearing a beautiful strapless white corset styled dress that flared out with sparkly fabric below the waist to the ground.

"Beautiful! Look at that style! I gotta say yes to that dress!" Marinette said with pure joy. "Is it a yes?" said a woman who worked at the story. "YES!" Alya replied with no hesitation.

Alya went back into the change room and came out wearing her regular clothes.

"You will be able to pick it up later today" the woman said. "Thank you so much Madame" Alya replied. Alya looked at the time. "Whoa, we've been here for two hours, wanna grab a coffee?" Alya asked.

"Sure!" Mari said excitedly.

Back In Paris

It has been a year since Marinette was in Paris, and she certainly didn't move on.

Chat was the same for quite some time, but, an incident happened during the year while she was gone that she wasn't a wear of. Chat remembered Ladybug and Marinette, but not the little detail in between them.

It was only three days until Nino and Alya's wedding and of course Marinette and Adrien were invited. It was April 31, 2018 and the wedding would be on the third of May, so Marinette promised to help Alya with ever thing, Adrien was doing the same, only helping Nino. "What do you think of this Mari?" Alya had come out wearing a beautiful strapless white corset styled dress that flared out with sparkly fabric below the waist to the ground.

"Beautiful! Look at that style! I gotta say yes to that dress!" Marinette said with pure joy. "Is it a yes?" said a woman who worked at the story. "YES!" Alya replied with no hesitation.

Alya went back into the change room and came out wearing her regular clothes.

"You will be able to pick it up later today" the woman said. "Thank you so much Madame" Alya replied. Alya looked at the time. "Whoa, we've been here for two hours, wanna grab a coffee?" Alya asked.

"Sure!" Mari said excitedly.


End file.
